Love for all Seasons
by Wallpaper
Summary: A four-part series of Friendship, Love, Trust and Kinship. A love between two people that is so strong, but is tested under trying circumstances as the seasons change together with their relationship. [Complete]
1. Spring : Friendship

**Love for All Seasons**

**A Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfiction**

**By Wallpaper**

**Season 1 : Spring**

Her senses were at it's peak, her concentration intense. The air was still around her; silent. She unconsciously held her breath, contemplating her next move. Her eyes were fixated on the object that held her attention. If she made a move and it was the wrong one… she let out an involuntary shudder. She did not want to contemplate the consequences.

Her way out came to her as clearly as the glaring morning sun shining in through her glass windows. She finally rewarded herself with a small grin and tighten her grip on her ticket to victory. She glanced at her opponent and her eyes twinkled mockingly at him, causing her opponent to bare his fangs at her and growl threateningly. She could see, no matter how much her opponent tried to hide, a waver of insecurity in his emotionless eyes. She smirked to herself. This could be -was- her daylight, her breakthrough, her final chance. She would survive this, and emerge victorious!

Lifting the victory piece painfully leisurely, she watched in morbid delight as her opponent traced her piece's movement with unmasked concentration. As she led it closer to her intended landing spot, she saw his face pale intensively. That was all she needed as a confirmation to her choice.

It was the right one.

With a victorious chuckle, she flicked Syaoran's black king off the chessboard and firmly placed _her_ white Knight in its place. She raised her eyes to her opponent and let out an insolent grin.

'Checkmate.' she announced in a sing-song voice.

Syaoran's indifferent expression fell into disbelief, then it sank in. His face expressed 'devastated'.

'Nooo…' he groaned and rested his heavy head on his folded arms which were propped on the coffee table. 'How could I lose to an opponent who had just learnt how to move the bloody chess pieces one hour ago! I've been playing chess -_and_ winning- since I was three!'

Sakura let out a shout of victorious laughter and stretched languidly, enjoying the luxurious pull of her muscles.

'Yokatta!' She stressed every syllable happily, playfully provoking the wounded animal lying beside the chessboard.

'Just admit it, Syaoran, I'm _a lot_ better than you at learning things. I pick these kind of stuff up easily,' she boasted. Syaoran finally peeked at her from under his folded arms, narrowing his eyes playfully at her.

'You were just lucky.' he growled. 'When we get to the next round, I bet with my property that I will beat you then, and make you run to your daddy with your delectable tail between your legs.'

'Ooh…I wouldn't if I were you; you'll end up having to sell your nice little apartment just to pay me! And I'm really rather fond of it, if you ask me.' Sakura teased. Syaoran winced.

'Alright, spare the rest of my ego, would you? Mine's feeling a little battered right now. I was beaten by a _girl_.' he whined.

Sakura laughed and patted him on the head, ignoring his ominous growl.

'You poor little thing! Now, now, would you like some nice cup of hot chocolate? I've got a whole tin of it!'

Syaoran looked torn between wanting to jump up, demanding for another round of chess with her to settle the score, and settling on the nice, comfortable couch with Sakura's killer hot chocolate.

Needless to say, the latter won.

Syaoran pounced into the kitchen and Sakura followed, shaking her head at the thought of brave, strong Syaoran, resorting to whimpering, just for a cup of _hot chocolate_. She smiled and propped herself onto the kitchen table as Syaoran excitedly bustled around the kitchen, the tin of crushed chocolate flakes already lodged in between Syaoran's hands.

'Are you _sure_ you don't want another round of chess?' Sakura tried weakly as Syaoran proceeded to lump two spoonfuls, rounded spoonfuls, of her precious chocolate flakes each into two cup. Syaoran reached for the metal tin cover and hesitated.

He looked into his cup.

He looked into _her_ cup.

He looked into the tin.

He looked back into his cup.

He shrugged and then added one more rounded spoonful of chocolate flakes into his own cup.

Sakura sighed in resignation. It looked like she had to go shave more chocolates.

'Nope! I'm rather happy with the Hot chocolate!' Sakura blinked in confusion and then realized that he was answering her question. She laughed and jumped down from the table to join him at the kitchen counter.

------------------------------

Syaoran took a tentative taste of his hot chocolate and sighed with pleasure as the warm, sweetly thick liquid slid down his throat to settle in a warm pool in his stomach. He closed his eyes and leaned back against his sofa, aware -_very_ aware- of Sakura's presence beside him. She was sipping her hot chocolate pensively; sipping, but not really tasting. Syaoran frowned and cleared his throat softly to startle her out of her unusual mood.

She did not even stir.

The frown between Syaoran's eyebrows deepen, and he absently set his cup onto the coffee table.

Sakura did not even notice his movement, continuing to stare at the wall.

Syaoran sidled closer to her and followed her gaze, hoping to find what was it that captivated her attention.

He continued to stare with intense concentration at the wall, hoping to find what she was staring so intently at.

He found nothing but the endless pale cream wall.

'What are you staring at?' he murmured.

Sakura sat up with a jolt, almost spilling her cup of hot chocolate.

'What the- Syaoran! Don't scare me like that!' she chided anxiously as she quickly set the cup beside his. He turned to Sakura and raised an eyebrow at her.

'You went AWOL on me back there.' he explained. Syaoran leaned back into the sofa they both were sitting on and folded his arms. His expression was one of someone bracing himself for a something big.

'Alright. Bring it on.' he invited. Sakura frowned in confusion.

'Bring _what_ on?'

Syaoran looked incredulously at her.

'You're girl problem of course! You're 18 this year, Sakura, and as I noticed, girls this age are usually emotionally unstable as they reach the peak of puberty. So, they usually need someone to listen to them. This is what you get for being best friends with a girl.' he muttered.

Sakura continued to stare at him.

Syaoran sighed and held out his arms. 'If you need to cry, I'm here.'

_If you need to cry, I'm here_

For some strange reason, a unexplainable warm glow spread through Sakura all the way to her toes. Her expression soften and she found herself crawling into his lap and reaching out to him, letting him wrap her in his warm embrace. Syaoran smoothed down her hair and rested his chin on top of her head.

Sakura closed her eyes, savoring his warm and comforting scent.

Nothing was said between them for a few moments, and they just held each other. Sakura did not know whether she felt awkward in her position, but she knew that Syaoran's embrace was nice.

_Very nice…_

'Syaoran?' she murmured after a few moments.

'Hmm?'

He touched her hair and ran his fingers through them gently. Sakura sighed dreamily and snuggled closer to him.

'Thank you.'

'Hmm…'

'Syaoran?'

'Yes?'

'There's nothing wrong with me, actually.'

Syaoran pulled away gently, frowning at her. Sakura immediately missed his warmth and pulled herself back into his embrace with a small pout. Syaoran chuckled softly and held her closer.

'I was actually thinking about what I was going to cook for dinner, since onii-chan's coming back today with Yukito-san.' Sakura sighed happily. 'It's been awhile since I saw them, and I kind of miss them.'

Syaoran remained silent, just stroking her hair gently.

'Ever since Otou-san left to join Okaa-san in heaven, I've been really lonely. Onii-chan and Yukito-san left for college and I was left alone here.' she whispered softly. Syaoran quickly pulled her away from him.

'But you had me when they all left. That's why your brother let you stay here alone. Because he knew that he could trust me to take care of you.' Syaoran frowned. 'Speaking about that, I always wondered what made him trust me so much. I thought he always hated me.'

Sakura laughed and lay a soft hand against Syaoran's cheek. 'Onii-chan never hated you, Syaoran. He just didn't like the idea that I was always hanging out with _you_, a _male_. But seriously, he trusted you enough to take care of me, and that's saying quite a bit, considering the fact that he never trusted anybody of the male gender with me, besides my father and Yukito-san.'

Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

'That's because he _likes_ Yukito-san.'

Sakura laughed. 'Yes, that too.' She let out a muffled yawn and lay her head on Syaoran's shoulder.

'I'm really sleepy…' murmured Sakura drowsily as she closed her eyes. Syaoran leaned his head against hers and tightened his hold on her.

'Then sleep, Sakura. You need your energy to glomp your brother later.'

Sakura laughed softly.

'Yes… I…think I…should sleep.'

Syaoran stared at the wall as Sakura dozed softly on his shoulder.

------------------

When Kinomoto Touya reached home, he immediately noticed two pairs of shoes at the doorstep.

He scowled.

'That gaki's here,' he scoffed.

'Yes, and if he weren't, you would have been storming your way to his apartment and asking what the hell he was doing away from your sister, when he was supposed to be 'taking care of her' ne?' reasoned Yukito, who came into the house after him. Touya sniffed indignantly and stepped into the house without answering him. Yukito chuckled in amusement at him and stepped in after him.

'Tadaima, Kaiij-' Touya stopped in mid-sentence, staring violently at the couch in the living room. Yukito looked at him curiously.

'What's-' he turned his gaze to the couch and immediately broke out into a soft smile. 'I see.'

Sakura and Syaoran were curled up on the couch, dozing softly in each other's embrace.

Touya's temper flared.

Yukito grinned.

Touya scanned the room and then he sniffed a waft of something familiarly sweet.

'Hmm…Sakura's Hot chocolate…' he murmured absently. He eyed the two cups on the coffee table. He eyed Syaoran whose eyes were closed. Something sparked in Touya. Yuki called it childishness, but Touya called it _revenge_.

Touya grabbed the cup that was Syaoran's (it was green) and downed Sakura's famous Hot Chocolate at one go, reveling in the fact that it was Syaoran's (and Touya's) favorite drink and that Syaoran would be _very_ angry when he woke up to find his Hot Chocolate **gone**.

The hot chocolate slid down Touya's throat happily.

Touya's face turned green.

Yukito frowned.

'What's wrong?' he asked quickly.

'T-the…chocolate…t-that g-gaki…IT'S TOO SWEET!!!'

Yukito quickly poured Touya a glass of water and he quickly swallowed it, calming his overly-sweetened taste buds.

'That stupid boy added more than two spoons of chocolate flakes!' Touya spat.

'Well,' Yukito reasoned, 'it was actually not for you, so he had no idea you were about to steal _his_ hot chocolate just because he was going to be caught falling asleep with your sister on the living room couch.'

Touya glared at his partner and bared his fangs at him. Yukito only laughed and patted him on his head comfortingly.

'Yea, Yukito-san was right. You were not even _supposed_ to take my hot chocolate.'

Yukito and Touya swerved their attention to the couch. Syaoran opened his eyes, grinning impishly.

'Hello, Kinomoto-kun, Yukito-san.' he greeted softly, not wanting to wake Sakura up. Touya never let Syaoran call him by his first name, not caring for the intimacy it signified.

'_Nice _to meet you, _gaki._' Touya growled. Yukito promptly smacked him on his head.

'Be nice, Touya.' he chided, ignoring Touya's glare directed at him. 'hello, Syaoran. How have you been?'

Syaoran smirked at Touya and smiled at Yukito. 'I've been rather busy taking care of Sakura, but I'm happy.'

Yukito laughed and looked at Sakura fondly. Just then, Sakura stirred and opened one eye.

'What on earth-' Sakura's eyes widened when it focused onto the newcomers. 'ONII-CHAN! YUKITO-SAN!'

Sakura tore herself from Syaoran's hold and ran to her brother, immediately jumping into his arms and embracing him tightly. Touya held on to his sister tightly, and an odd sensation flowed through him.

It was then that he knew. He was finally home.

Syaoran smiled at the small reunion taking place in front of him and quietly sneaked off into the kitchen to prepare some tea, leaving them to themselves. As he set the kettle to boil, he could not help but smile heavenwards at his parents, sending his love to wherever they were.

----------------------

Sakura padded softly into her bedroom and let herself fall into her bed. Sighing happily, she curled up into a loose ball on the soft comforter.

Onii-chan was back, and so was Yukito-san. For that, Sakura was deliriously happy. She had been so lonely before… No, She told herself firmly. She might have missed them, but she had not been alone. Sakura smiled softly. She was not alone, because she had Syaoran.

Sakura sat up from the bed and watched the night sky from her window. She approached it and knelt in front of it, propping her elbow up on the window still and resting her head on it.

Yes, she was not alone. She had Syaoran. Sweet, kind Syaoran. A little rough and impatient at times, but still sweet and caring. Sakura was reminded of the earlier incident at the couch, where they both had been curled up and sleeping against each other, causing her brother to work himself into a nice little fit. Sakura giggled at the memory and sighed happily, watching the stars winking flirtatiously down at her.

Syaoran had been her best friend since she was young when they were at Tomoeda Elementary. He had been rude and mean to her at first, but he finally could not resist Sakura's charms and became moderately nice to her. Beneath that cool and hard exterior Syaoran held up at first, Sakura soon found a gentler, much more kinder side to Syaoran. Sakura could remember a time in elementary on a trip to a zoo, a mischievous monkey had snatched her bag pack away together with her lunch. During Lunchtime, Syaoran had shyly offered to share his bento with her, and their friendship grew from there.

Syaoran was very much like her brother, always over-protective, always teasing. But she did not treat him like a second brother. Sakura blushed softly at the thought. Sakura did not know since when, but she had started to like Syaoran more than a best friend and a brother. At first, she had thought it was an infatuation, nothing else, and that it would fade with time. Surprisingly, 5 years later, the feeling persisted, and even grew stronger with each passing day.

Sakura sighed and continued to watch the stars.

_I wonder if he's watching the same sky as me…_

_------------------_

A few blocks away. Syaoran watched the night sky and nursing a hot cup of cocoa in his hands, he watched the stars and admired its beauty. He looked at his watch, and started a mental countdown.

_5,4,3,2,1-_

The phone started to ring violently and Syaoran reached for it with a resigned sigh. He leaned back in his chair and continued to watch the night sky as he answered the phone.

'Hello, sisters.' He murmured.

A few excited squeals emitted from the receiver and Syaoran held it away from him, an amused smile tugging at his lips. When it died down, Syaoran brought it back to his ears.

'Syaoran!!' One of them squealed into the phone. Syaoran laughed.

'Hello, Feimei. It's good to hear from yo-'

'SYAORAN BABY!!!!' Squealed another. A muffled 'hey!' at the background indicated that the next of his four sisters had snatched the phone away from Feimei.

'Hello, Fanren, and I am NOT your baby.' Syaoran insisted firmly. Fanren let out a musical laugh and handed over the phone to the next sister.

'Did you miss me, my little brother?' asked a kind voice form over the phone. Syaoran smiled and laughed softly.

'Yes I did, dear Sheifa. Now, I love you a lot, but could you please pass the phone to Fuutie?' Syaoran asked gently. Sheifa laughed and passed the phone over to his oldest sister.

'Syaoran.' stated Fuutie calmly. Syaoran grinned into the phone.

'I missed you too, Fuutie.'

Syaoran could almost see his sister grin back at him.

'I missed you more, you rascal. Now let me put this stupid phone on speaker. Your sisters are diving for the stupid receiver."

There was a soft click and he was suddenly engulfed in a loud 'SYAORAN!!!' by four voices. Syaoran winced at the volume and started to laugh.

'Hello everyone.'

'We missed you!' exclaimed Feimei. 'Yea!' agreed Sheifa. 'It's been so long since we've spoken.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. 'It's only been 48 hours since we last spoke, girls.'

'But 48 hours is such a long time!' whined Fanren. 'And we miss our baby brother,' added Fuutie.

'Oh, girls…I miss you too. I think of you all everyday.' revealed Syaoran honestly.

'Oh, that's very nice Syaoran,' said Sheifa, seemingly pleased. 'SO! How's Sakura?' she asked with a hint of Playfulness.

'Is she well?' asked Fuutie.

'Is she happy?' Fanren bounced

'Is she still as Kawaii as ever?' Feimei sighed happily.

'Have you been bullying her?' asked Sheifa sternly

Syaoran processed their questions for a moment. 'Yes, Yes, Yes and No. Not a lot, that is.' He added as an afterthought.

As expected, his sisters started to squeal in delight.

'Sakura must be happy because of our dear Syaoran!'

'And he thinks she's Kawaii too!' added Fuutie.

Syaoran was very grateful that his sisters could not see his face turn into a crimson red.

'Stop it, She was always Kawaii.' Syaoran defended himself weakly.

Syaoran quickly realized his mistake as he instigated another onslaught of squealing. Syaoran shook his head and sighed as he listened to his sisters chatter excitedly at him, occasionally answering their questions. Even though it had only been two days since they had last spoken to each other, Syaoran missed them terribly. It had been what? Three years since he had seen them? He made a mental note to go back home to Hong Kong soon, and if she wanted, bring Sakura along with him.

Syaoran had moved to Japan to study under his parents insistence together with his butler/guardian, Wei. He had came to know Sakura, and he was grateful that his parents had not listened to his objections and forced him to come to Japan, as they unknowingly led him to her. Three years ago, though, his parents had died together in a car crash, and he had returned with Wei to attend their funeral. Sakura had called every night he was there, and they would just spend hours talking on the phone about random things, and it helped Syaoran through his grief more than Sakura could ever comprehend. He had also decided that he was old enough to live by himself despite his sisters objections, and went back to Japan alone. (They then proceeded to call him once every two days to ask about his well-being, much to the irritancy and delight of Syaoran)

His parent's funeral was in the winter, and Syaoran had called Sakura when the first snowflake fell in Hong Kong. During their first winter together during elementary school, Sakura had made Syaoran promise during the annual winter festival that they would meet at the penguin park when the first snowflake fell, as they could not decide on what time to meet for the festival. Since then, every time the first snowflake fell yearly, they would meet at the penguin park to go to the winter festival together.

Even after the winter festival was discontinued a few years later, they still kept to the practice.

'Syaoran! Did you hear what we said?' yelled Fuutie. Syaoran was jerked out of his thoughts.

'Yes! Yes! I'm here. What did you say?'

'We asked you when you were coming back home. You're graduating this Autumn, aren't you? You can come home then! We're planning to start training you to take over mom and dad's company, since you're almost at the legal age to take over…'

Syaoran could not hear anything else. _Coming back home._ That meant…that meant that he would be going back to Hong Kong, leaving Sakura here…and he would only return a long, long time later, maybe even never!

Syaoran's heart froze. He did not want to leave Sakura! He…He wanted to stay here, in Japan, right where Sakura was! With that in mind, he calmed down and shook away those negative thoughts. It was only spring now. Autumn was so far away.

'We'll talk about it later, Da Jie.' Syaoran said firmly, dismissing Fuutie's concerns about his future. His eldest sister sighed and changed the topic, while Syaoran gazed at his parent's picture beside him.

_I really should not be feeling this way about Sakura…Right? She _is_ my best friend only after all…I should not be liking her more than that, ne? Otou-san, Okaa-san?_

_--------------------_

The Spring breeze passed through the night, silently and comfortingly.

-----------------

A/N: This is one chapter down, four more to go! I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought about it!


	2. Summer : Love

**Love for All Seasons**

**A Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfiction**

**By Wallpaper**

_**(This chapter is for all my dear readers, thank you for all your support!)**_

**Season 2 : Summer**

The sweltering heat from the sun warmed up Tomoeda immensely, causing waves of it to rise up from the stone pavements. The early morning was equally warm, but the light breeze threading through the small town occasionally made it moderately tolerable.

But Kinomoto Sakura did not care for the weather, or for the heat.

Her gaze was transfixed onto the plants that were in blossom, especially the tree that she was named after. _The Cherry Blossom Tree_.

The Tsukimine Shrine held one particular Cherry Blossom Tree, which was rumored to be magical. Syaoran, her best friend, was skeptical about the rumor, but Sakura firmly believed in it. It may not really behold magical powers that could grant wishes, but it's blossoms were beautiful enough to magical.

A distant rustling caught Sakura's attention and she turned, only to find a young woman with beautiful, long red hair, dressed in white miko robes, clearing the grounds of the Shrine with a long broom. The young woman looked up at Sakura and caught her gaze.

The young woman smiled kindly at Sakura.

'Good morning, Miss, are you here to pray for a Charm?' Sakura smiled back at the woman and shook her head.

'No. I'm just here to see the Cherry Blossom Tree.' The woman's smile widened and turned to gaze softly at the tree.

'Ah…the Cherry Blossom Tree. It's rumored to be able to grant wishes,' a thought struck the woman and she turned to Sakura with an amused expression. 'Are you here to wish for something?' Sakura laughed and shook her head again.

'I just love Cherry Blossoms, particularly the one from this tree. I have no idea why, but I've been coming to this shrine to watch it bloom since I was young. I used to pester my Parents to bring me here during my birthday, but they passed on a few years ago.' Sakura smiled fondly at the memory. The young priestess smiled sadly.

'I'm sorry for your loss, though I'm sure they are happy wherever they are now.' Sakura smiled happily at her. 'I hope so that they are happy too.' Sakura then frowned lightly.

'I've never seen you here before, are you new?' she asked politely. The young woman smiled again. Sakura realized that she liked her smile. It was so gentle and honest.

'I was abroad for a few years to further my studies, but I came back a few days ago to help out my father with this temple.' Sakura's eyes widened in realization.

'You're the Priest's daughter? Cool!' The young woman laughed in delight and held out a hand.

'My name is Mizuki Kaho, but please call me Kaho. May I know your name?'

'Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura.' As she shook Kaho's hands, the young priestess laughed again.

'How coincidental that your name might be Sakura, the same name as the blossom you love.' her expression turned somber as she looked back at the tree. 'But it might not be even a coincidence after all…'

Sakura turned to watch the blossoms blooming prettily from its branches.

'I guess so…'

---

Li Syaoran was a very brave man by nature. A very, _very_, brave man. Since young, his deceased father had ingrained in him values like honor, respect and bravery. _Especially Bravery_.

_But why, Syaoran thought, am I shaking like a friggin' leaf now, when all I have to do is just ring the bloody doorbell and give the stupid present to her? _

True enough, brave and fearless Syaoran from Hong Kong, was frozen on the spot in front of his best friend's semi-detach, trembling with fear at the thought of giving her birthday gift. His knuckles were white from gripping the present tightly in his hands, and a small part of him was surprised that his present had not been crushed yet. The rest of him was scared. Terrified, to be exact. The fact that he liked Sakura more than a friend did not help, too.

What if Sakura did not like his gift? What if Sakura was busy and he was disturbing her? What if had gotten her birthday wrong? What if…

Syaoran gave himself a mental shake. Sakura was definitely not busy. Schoolwork that day had been light since school had just started. Besides, if she were not home, Syaoran knew that she would be at the Tsukimine Shrine. He was also very sure that it was April the first, Kinomoto Sakura's birthday.

He was _quite_ sure.

Syaoran let out a sharp breath of frustration and ran his fingers through his unruly hair, making it messier than it already was. Bracing himself, he raised his finger to the doorbell and commanded it to press it.

Annoyingly, his brain did not quite process it and left his finger hanging inches from the doorbell, hovering in mid-air. Beads of sweat ran down his face. He did not know if it was because of the heat, or because of his nervousness.

Syaoran snapped.

He could not take it anymore. Turning away from the house, he decided then at the spot that he could always give Sakura her present the next day at school, and that it was not necessary to give it to her that day. He nodded to confirm his thought and took a step away from the house.

'Are you going to continue standing there, or are you going to come in?'

Syaoran jumped and almost lost grip on the present. He swerved around hurriedly, instinctively hiding it behind his back.

'S-Sakura! You're home!' Syaoran laughed weakly. Sakura looked at him with a raised eyebrow, leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed in front of her. Damn if she looked good! Syaoran quickly chased the perverted thought away. Even if he liked her more than a friend, it did not permit him to think about her…_that_ way.

'Lovely to see you too, Syaoran,' Sakura greeted dryly. She broke into a grin and craned her neck to look behind him. 'What have you got there in your hands?'

Syaoran blinked and realized that her present was still hidden from her view. He shyly brought it in front of her and a tinge of red colored his cheeks much to his dismay. Sakura looked at the present, then at him curiously.

'Is that for me?' she asked with an adorable tilt of her head. Syaoran nodded mutely. She accepted the present with a grin of thanks and Syaoran clasped his hands behind his back, crossing his finger for luck.

_Please say that you like it, please make it that she likes it…_

Sakura slowly untied the ribbon holding the small box together and motioned for Syaoran to hold the ribbon for her. He studied her face intensively as she opened the box.

Curiosity, then surprise (Syaoran fretted with _what_ kind of surprise: Horror or delight). Syaoran continued watching anxiously as Sakura fingered the present inside the box. She then picked it up gently, making the silver chain of the necklace glitter prettily in the sunlight. She placed the pendant in her palm and eyed it closely, marveling at the design.

Syaoran continued to watch anxiously, and to his horror, he watched as her beautiful emeralds misted over. She was about to _cry_. Syaoran panicked.

'S-Sakura! I'm sorry if you didn't like it! Y-You don't have to cry!' he urged anxiously. With a shake of her head, Sakura lifted her eyes from the necklace and looked at him with a soft expression, her eyes moist with emotion.

'You silly boy, I love it.' she murmured. Syaoran was confused. If she liked it, why was she crying?

_Girls!_

'Then don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry, especially if it's because of me.' he pleaded softly, wiping her tears away gently, leaving a streak of moisture after it. Syaoran had the sudden urge to lean over and taste it, but he quickly pushed it away. _Control your hormones, Li Syaoran! You have a crisis here!_

To his surprise, Sakura suddenly launched herself into his arms.

'Thank you, Syaoran.' her voice was muffled against his neck. Syaoran smiled and held her as she cried softly.

'Happy birthday, Sakura.'

---

Syaoran bit his tongue thoughtfully as he tried to figure out a way to connect the two crazy mechanism that currently held his fullest attention. The hoop was smaller than his thumb, and the hook was even smaller.

Syaoran could not understand for the life of himself, why people made such contraptions so bloody _small._

With a final complicated twist of his hand, he heard the soft click and breath a sigh of relief.

The necklace was finally in place.

Looking over Sakura's shoulder and the pendant, he smiled a satisfied grin and looked into her eyes which were dancing with mirth.

'Took you long enough to get _that_ fixed!' Sakura was rubbing it in to irritate Syaoran, and he happily caught the bait, unaware.

'Hey, I cannot for the life of myself understand why women like you insist on having metal chains to hang around your neck. Isn't it nicer to have a nice piece of string? But _nooo_, you all _insist_ on having that metal chain. Somehow, it makes you women feel pretty, but to men, you all look like humans walking around with chains on your neck.'

Sakura burst into laughter and tugged Syaoran's hands for him to join her at the sofa, which Syaoran happily obliged. She gave a brief kiss on the cheek, which made Syaoran's facial complexion comparable to one of a tomato.

'Thank you, anyway, for the pretty little metal chain. But I'm more interested on what it's _holding.' _explained Sakura. Syaoran quickly recovered from his embarrassed flush and grinned at her.

'I was fretting on what to get you for your birthday, you being my best friend and so on, but when I saw this pendant at the shop, I immediately jumped at it.'

Sakura fingered the locket hanging around her neck and smiled as she opened it to reveal a small message written on both sides.

'To Sakura,' she read. 'Stay happy forever. Love, Syaoran.' She looked up at him and grinned. 'I cannot thank you enough for this. It's really very sweet.'

Syaoran smiled gently and picked up the locket, accidentally brushing his fingers against hers.

Both of them tried their best to control the heat rising to their cheeks.

'Sakura,' he cleared his throat softly to correct his hoarse voice. She looked up at him and when she looked into his eyes, she saw something click in his. Sakura gripped the sofa seat to calm her frantic heart.

'Yes?' she whispered. They were so close to each other, Sakura could feel his breath on her cheeks.

'I…I just…I just w-wanted you to know that I…I L-'

A distant shrill ringing interrupted his speech and he groaned as if in pain, letting go of the locket. Sakura touched her hand to her heart to calm it, and smiled apologetically at him.

'I'm sorry, Just let me get the phone, ne?'

Sakura quickly ran off to the kitchen to pick up the phone, leaving a very distraught Syaoran on the sofa.

_Was he about to do what I think he was about to do?_

Sakura blushed furiously.

_If only the phone did not ring!_

She quickly picked up the receiver and pushed the thought to the back of her mind. For now, anyway.

'Hello?'

'Sakura! It's Aya here.'

'Aya! So, what's up?'

'Well…there's a summer festival going on at the shrine tonight…'

Sakura leaned back into the wall and started to twirl on the phone cord absently. 'Yes?' she prompted.

'And my parents are opening a booth there…I was wondering…' Sakura heard an intake of breath. 'Would you like to come? I know it's your birthday and you probably want to spend it somewhere else, but I was thinking that you could spend it at the Shrine instead? But it's your birthday so you probably would not-'

'I would love to.' Sakura smiled. She absently thought about dragging Syaoran along. Her smile widen. She _will_ bring Syaoran to the festival with her. It _was_ her birthday after all!

'want to- What?' Aya stuttered in mid-sentence.

'I said I would love to.' Sakura repeated with a small laugh. She could almost envision Aya's wonderful smile widening by the second.

'Really?'

Aya sounded so eager that Sakura giggled.

'Really.' Sakura had to hold the receiver away from herself as the younger girl squealed happily into the phone.

'Thank you sooo much! So I'll see you tonight, ne?'

'Yes you will.' Sakura confirmed with a smile. 'I'll definitely come.'

----

Sukimoto Aya laughed with delight as she replace the receiver into the cradle. She jumped onto her bed and screamed into the pillow. Sakura was coming to the festival!

But she had to admit to herself that it was not the thought of being able to see Sakura that excited her. It was the thought that if Sakura was coming, _Li Syaoran _would be coming too!

Aya blushed a thousand shades of red and hugged her pillow, hardly able to contain her excitement. _Li Syaoran_ was coming! He was _coming!_

Aya had a crush on Syaoran. A _huge_ crush. Aya remembered when it first surfaced.

It was when Aya had just entered Tomoeda High. It was her first few days at school, and Aya had a little problem with adjusting to life at the new environment. She would constantly sit at the back of the class, unwilling to speak to anyone, and she would eat lunch alone, and go home alone.

Not surprisingly, that made her a nice target for her class bullies.

Aya could remember that she was walking down one of the school's hallways when the bullies struck. They had surrounded her in a tight circle, knocking her books to her floor, calling her names which struck deep in her heart.

It was also then, that Li Syaoran had appeared and pushed her behind him to Kinomoto Sakura's arms. She watched helplessly as Li Syaoran negotiated with the bullies to let her off, but when they didn't listen, started to fight them, much to the chagrin of Kinomoto Sakura. Aya's gaze was transfixed on him, wincing whenever he was punched, and rejoicing whenever he struck a blow on one of the bullies face. Since the day where he 'saved her life', Aya immediately fell into the deep abyss of a crush, always watching him secretly from a corner, and blushing furiously whenever he noticed her and smiled kindly.

Sakura and Aya became fast friends, and as her senior, Sakura took Aya under her wing and let her join Sakura's group of friends. Aya happily noted that Syaoran was one of them.

Aya sighed in delight and rolled over to her back on the bed, daydreaming about how Syaoran would sweep her off her feet and kiss her senseless like her Prince Charming. She shivered in delight and closed her eyes. Oh, Syaoran…

A thought struck her suddenly and she sat up in bed.

If Syaoran was coming…

What was she going to _wea_r?

---

'Yes, Onii-chan, I got your present.' laughed Sakura into the phone as she fingered the small photo of their parents her brother had given to her for her birthday.'

'Good, because it took me ages to find it, so you better take good care of it!' warned Touya from the other side of the phone. His expression soften and he unconsciously tightened his grip on Yukito's fingers. His boyfriend comfortingly placed a bracing hand on their entwined ones. 'I'm sorry I cannot be there to celebrate your birthday to you.'

Sakura smiled sadly and gripped the photo against her chest. 'I know. You'll be home for Christmas, right?' she asked, with hope full in her voice. Touya grinned at the thought that he could finally do something right.

'Yea,' he breathed. ' I'll be home for Christmas.' He turned to face Yukito with a grin. 'We have to celebrate his birthday where the family is.' Yukito's eyes widened with surprise at Touya's sudden suggestion, and smiled.

'Yes, the family would not be complete without Sakura.' he whispered softly, apparently touched.

'Alright, I better go. I have to call Syaoran. We're going to the Summer Festival!' Sakura exclaimed excitedly. Touya immediately frowned and Yukito laughed.

'That Gaki again? He better not do anything with you or else…' Sakura giggled and shook her head in resignation.

'Onii-chan, I won't let him do anything. Promise.' Touya did not look convinced to Yukito, but he grudgingly made a dismissive noise.

'Fine. Stay out of trouble while I'm gone, Kaijuu.'

Sakura grinned. 'Yes, Onii-chan, and I am _Not_ a monster. I'm 18 this year and counting.' she declared huffily, then replacing the receiver on the cradle huffily. She cradled the picture in her palms and smiled dreamily, tracing a finger along her parent's faces.

--

Syaoran trudged in wearily into his apartment and flung himself onto the couch. He had been so close - _so close­_ - to finally telling Sakura about his feeling!

And what better timing for the bloody phone to ring?

He half-heartedly cursed whoever it was that picked the exact moment to call, and threw and arm over his eyes, trying feebly to block out his raging emotions and thoughts.

He gingerly thought back to the events that led to his impromtu, unplanned, and totally unromantic confession, and grudgingly admitted that it was all as well that the phone had rung, as he wanted to finally confess his feelings in a place where it was romantic enough for Sakura, and definitely _not_ her house.

Thinking about phones, Syaoran absently noted that _his_ was ringing.

He sat-up quickly from the couch, making his head spin uncontrollably from the impact, and tackled the phone, fumbling for the receiver.

'H-hullo?' _Please…not Sakura, not-_

'Syaoran! You're home!' _Sakura_, Syaoran thought wryly. He quickly cleared his throat and sat up on the couch, legs folded beneath him.

'Yea, I'm home.' He muttered, distractedly picking a stray thread on the couch.

'You just ran off like that after I put down the phone! What happened? Was there an emergency at home or something?' She asked worriedly. Syaoran let out a weak chuckle and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, still picking on the small thread.

'I err… I realized that… the stove at home was still on! Yeah!' He exclaimed lamely. Syaoran could almost see Sakura lift an eyebrow skeptically but thankfully did not pursue the matter.

'Right…anyway, Aya called to invite me to the Summer Festival at the Shrine tonight…' Syaoran blinked. So…It was Aya who interrupted his confession. He absently made a mental note to thank her later.

'And I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?' Sakura asked shyly. Syaoran blinked, caught off-guard at the last moment.

'Huh?'

'On second thought, I am _demanding_ you to come with me, seeing that it's my birthday today and all.' Sakura grinned. 'So! You wanna come with me? Please?'

'Erm…'

'With Sugar and Lot's of Cherries on top of a nice chocolate ice cream?'

Syaoran grinned impishly. 'Hmm…chocolate ice cream eh?' Syaoran laughed.

'A double-scoop too.' she confirmed. Syaoran pretended to be thoughtful.

'Hmm…I like the sound of ice cream, but the Sugar and Cherries are a little…' Syaoran made a disgusted noise. Sakura laughed.

'Fine. If you come with me, I shall reward you with two nice scoops of chocolate ice cream. How's that?'

Syaoran laughed and shook his head at their childishness.

'Deal.'

When he put down the phone after confirming what time to meet with Sakura, another thought suddenly struck him and he groaned.

A Shrine festival meant that he had to wear his Yukata.

'I _Hate_wearing Yukatas' he spat at the empty air in front of him.

--

Sakura glanced Sidewards at Syaoran and could not help but stiffle a giggle at his expression. Syaoran caught the tiny movement and glared daggers at her.

'It's _not_ funny, Kinomoto Sakura.' he snarled. Sakura was unfazed and hooked her arm with his.

'But it _is_! I completely forgot that you hated wearing Yukatas. Oh, this is _priceless_.' she exclaimed with glee. Syaoran just growled at her, making her laugh harder.

'Seriously, it looks really good on you, Syaoran.' _Especially when the color brings out your wonderful eyes…_

Syaoran snorted and absently pulled Sakura closer. 'Yeah right. It's so bulky! I look fat in it.' he pouted. Sakura stared incredulously at him.

'You know, Syaoran, sometimes, you are even worse than a girl when it comes to your appearance. Syaoran looked away with a huff.

'Sakura! Syaoran!' They both swerved around to find Aya running to them with her ebony black hair flying behind her. Sakura's eyes lit up with delight and she broke free of Syaoran to run to her friend, giving her a massive hug. Syaoran grinned and walked towards them, hands folded across his chest. Aya looked up at her crush and tried her best not to swoon.

'Syaoran…!' she cried weakly, smiling dreamily at him.

If Sakura noticed her reaction to Syaoran's presence, she said nothing but continued gushing over her friend's Kimono. The pure white material decorated with green bamboo shoots contrasted prettily against her black hair, and brought out her wide black eyes. Syaoran appraised her dressing approvingly, but thought that Sakura looked better with her wine-colored one, which matched her honey-brown locks that he loved.

'What's your parents selling?' Sakura asked after Aya quickly recovered from her furious blush. The girl instantly brightened up.

'We're selling accessories like pins and stuff.'

Sakura's face lit up like one of the lamps hanging above them, and Syaoran groaned as she turned to face him pleadingly.

'Can we go see? Just to _see_?' she asked eagerly. Syaoran sighed in defeat and nodded his head in agreement. Just when he thought he was clear of the girly stuff and all, he _had_ to get himself a _female_ best friend who absolutely adored accessories. Syaoran glanced at the large Sakura hairclip that held up his best friend's hair and then at the locket he had given her that day. Oh well. What harm could one more accessory do?

'Why not?' he gave in with a heavy sigh.

Sakura positively glowed at him as Syaoran sternly warned himself not to blush.

--

Sakura waved massively as they left Aya's parent's accessory stall, Syaoran dragging her along with him.

'You know, I never ever needed another girl to go shopping with me for opinions. You know what's the latest trend, and what looks good on who.' A thought struck Sakura and she peered playfully at Syaoran. 'Tell me, seriously, are you…_gay_?'

Syaoran was shocked speechless.

'I mean, it's not like I have something against Gays or anything. Hey! My brother's one, but he's a happy man.' Sakura laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. 'It's really alright if you are, Syaoran. I understand.'

Syaoran recovered from his shock and promptly smacked her smartly on the head.

'I am only interested in girls, thank you very much.' _How can I be not? I'm in love with my best friend- wait a minute… in _Love

'Oh really?' Sakura asked with a skeptical lift of her eyebrow. 'Where on earth do you get your update on women's fashion, then?' Syaoran looked dryly at her.

'Honestly, woman, and you call yourself my best friend? I have _Four_ fashion freaks as sisters? Not to mention the countless women's fashion magazine they send me every month.' Sakura nodded thoughtfully.

'I guess that explains your knowledge and all those 'FHM' magazines in your apartment. I actually thought that you were reading porn. Though…' She gave Syaoran a look. 'You don't really needed to read those, you know, you could have given it to me.'

Syaoran looked uncomfortable and folded his arms across his chest.

'I _do_ need reading materials, you know. Speaking about Women's Magazine. I find pages of very _interesting_ articles about things Men and Women do in their bedroom when they are alone with each other.' Syaoran shook his head sadly. 'When I read about those problems some of them have while they are at _it_, I can feel my inner woman cry out to them. It's sad, really. Especially for the Men…'

Syaoran glanced quickly at Sakura and had to bite his lip momentarily to not laugh out loud at her scandalized expression.

'S-Syaoran…!'

He looked away for a moment and picked a random man out of the crowd.

'Oo! Sakura! Look at that man over there! The one with the green Yukata? I think he has a very, _very_ nice body. And would you just _look_ at his features? Gosh…he's got me slobbering over him.' Syaoran exclaimed softly to Sakura.

'Syaoran…is there really anything you want to tell me?' His best friend asked in a concerned voice. Syaoran glanced shyly at her and bit his lips.

'Well…actually, there _is_ something I want to tell you…You see….I…I'm…Gay, Sakura.'

Sakura had to grip on to Syaoran for support as she sagged weakly against him.

'WHAT?'

Syaoran burst into laughter and hugged her briefly.

'Sometimes, you are such a gullible person that it's just hilarious to make fun of you!'

Sakura quickly recovered from her shock and blinked furiously.

'I-I knew you were faking it, Syaoran.' She hit his arm weakly. 'Don't scare me like that, man!'

'Sakura, the part where I read those bedroom stories in the women magazines? That was serious.'

Sakura buried her face into her hands to control her furious blushing as disturbing images formed in her mind, involving Syaoran and her, and a bed.

'Syaoran…stop it. _Please._'

--

The lake behind the Tsukimine Shrine reflected the fair, round moon as it shone softly among the glowing stars in the night sky. The weeping willows near the water whispered among each other silently, trying to get out of the way of the gentle breeze.

Syaoran was still chuckling when they walked to the lake, eyes glittering with mirth. Sakura, on the other hand, was still blushing crimson.

'Mou…Syaoran. Stop it, please? It's embarrassing…' she pleaded. Syaoran bit his lips in an attempt to comply to Sakura's plea, but his shoulders were still shaking with laughter.

'I'm sorry,' he gasped. 'You expression was just _priceless_! I wish I had a video camera to take it down. It was hilarious!'

Sakura nudged him non too gently down the path to the little wooden walkway that raised above the lake, and dropped down onto the edge of the walkway. She tugged on the hem of Syaoran's Yukata for him to join her. Syaoran quickly complied and lay back onto the wooden planks. He raised up his palms to frame part of the night sky, squinting at the image with one eye closed.

'Aha! Found it!' Syaoran exclaimed gleefully, the 'Female magazine' incident forgotten. Sakura swung her legs off the edge and crossed them under her.

'See what?' she asked curiously. Syaoran grinned boyishly at her, and Sakura had to remind herself to breath.

'The Capulet Star, of course!' Sakura frowned as she tried to dig up her knowledge about Constellations.

'Syaoran,' she stated slowly. 'There's no such star as the Capulet Star.'

Syaoran chuckled lightly and rested his hands on his stomach.

'Of course there's no such star, Sakura. My father and I made that up. He tugged on the sleeves of her Kimono. 'Lie down and I'll show you. It's easier for you to see it that way.' he explained when she raised an eyebrow in question. Sakura warily laid down beside her _best friend_ ('Best friend!' Sakura reminded herself.) and sternly told herself to look at the sky. _Only_ at the sky.

'Okay, step one. You have to frame a square with your fingers. Come on, it's not that difficult. Yes! That's it. Then you just focus on one particular star, you could close one eye, see it? Now _that's_ the Capulet star!'

Sakura laughed with amusement and continued to squint at her Capulet star. 'But it's so…Random!'

Sakura could not see it, but she knew Syaoran was nodding his head happily.

'That's the fun of it. You choose any star, and you name it your Capulet Star!' Sakura laughed again.

'But why Capulet?' Syaoran shook his head.

'My father and I have no idea too. We just named it the first word that came to our mind. Since my father had just brought me to watch the 'Romeo and Juliet' play, we automatically came up with the name 'Capulet'. Isn't it cool?' Syaoran asked eagerly. Sakura nodded her head and finally rested her hands on her stomach like Syaoran. Nothing passed between them for a while as they just stared at the star-scattered sky.

'Sakura?'

'Hmm?'

'I like you.'

A tensed silence passed between them, and conflicting emotions raged through Sakura. Was Syaoran meaning a platonic 'like', or was it… Sakura didn't dare to hope.

'I like you too, Syaoran. You're a nice guy.' she mumbled, her voice faltering a little. She cleared her throat to calm herself.

Syaoran's heart skipped a beat as he heard her reply, but then he frowned. _You're a nice guy?_

'Sakura?'

'Uh huh?'

'I don't mean _Like_ as in a friend.' Syaoran turned to face Sakura, and waited patiently for her to look at him. Both of them stared at each other's eyes for a moment, and Sakura unconsciously held her breath. 'I like you more than a friend, Sakura, more than a best friend.'

Sakura's heart pounded quickly in her chest as Syaoran lifted himself onto his elbow and gazed down at her, with an expression in his eyes that Sakura occasionally saw whenever he thought she wasn't looking. Her breath caught in her throat and it came up in jagged beats.

'Syaoran…' she pleaded. She did not know what she was pleading for, but she knew that she wanted something from him. Sakura's mind was in a whirl and she could not think clearly. She wanted to close her eyes and think, but her gaze remained at Syaoran's eyes.

'I love you, Sakura.' he whispered. Sakura's world tilted and she felt as if she had been waiting for this moment for eternity. She searched for the truth in his confession. His eyes held another expression. Sakura tried to see.

Fear. It was fear. But fear of what? Sakura did not know.

'I- I don't understand…' she whimpered softly. Syaoran pursed his lips contemplatively, and his gaze shifted to her own lips. Sakura unconsciously licked it and she heard Syaoran make a noise from deep in his throat.

Syaoran leaned forward.

Sakura eyes widened as she felt Syaoran's lips on hers. Her hands on her stomach gripped each other tightly as she tried, but failed, to fight the fiery heat that ran all the way from her lips down to her stomach, making it explode with unexplainable warmth. She felt her eyes slide itself close unwillingly, and she sighed softly into his lips. Sakura, feeling pleasantly dizzy, registered the fact that only Syaoran's lips were touching her, and she already felt this intense…fire.

She felt Syaoran shift slightly, and then felt his warm palm against her cool cheek. The stark contrast made Sakura relax under his touch, and she relaxed her balled fist, one hand sliding up to his face hesitantly. Sakura felt him tremble at her touch, and made a small sound of protest as she felt his lips leave hers.

Syaoran dragged his lips lazily across her jawbone, and then kissed her cheek. He opened his eyes and watched as Sakura's eyelids lifted themselves open, revealing glazed emerald orbs. Syaoran noted that both Sakura and him were breathing with short, quick gasp.

He noticed a strange glittering around her neck, and picked up her locket with a small smile. _She's still wearing it. _Wrapping it in his palm, he returned his gaze to Sakura, and suddenly felt very touched that she was still wearing his gift. He could not resist another soft kiss, and when they both resurfaced again, he gave her an unsteady grin and cleared his throat softly.

'Now you understand?' he made out in between quick breaths. Sakura appraised him silently, then raised her hands to his face to pull him back for another kiss.

---

A/N: I really do hope that this chapter was worth the wait! Please tell me what you think about it.


	3. Autumn : Trust

**Love for All Seasons**

**A Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfiction**

**By Wallpaper**

**Season 3 : Autumn/Fall**

Li Syaoran closed his book with a yawn and flung it carelessly onto the expanse of suede beside him. He eyed his girlfriend sitting on the carpet in front of him, staring at her book aggressively, and grinned at her effort to memorize every single word. _His_ _girlfriend._ Syaoran felt a surge of powerful joy and stretched expansively. Kinomoto Sakura was _his_ girlfriend, and he was as happy as a man in love would be.

Syaoran propped an elbow on his knee and placed his head on his palm. Since the day that he had confessed his feelings to her at the Lake in the Tsukimine Shrine, both of them had been virtually inseparable. They had their fun with their occasional impromptu 'dates' (Syaoran did not see the point of formalizing the event they went out together, as they always did that whenever they were feeling lonesome), but studies did still come first as the graduating exams were around the corner. Syaoran, being the genius that he was, came up with a brilliant idea of studying together, and so Sakura could help _him_ in his Japanese, and Syaoran could help _her_ with her math.

As far as Syaoran could see, his Japanese was already done. But for Sakura...

He heaved a big sigh and absently picked up one of the two braids Sakura had tied her hair into, twirling it around his finger absently. Sakura's math was still all over the place. Syaoran cast a quick glance around his living room, where rough papers filled with mathematical symbols were thrown about. Oh yes, he thought dryly, her math was definitely thrown all over the place. He had been trying to drill formulas and theories into her little delectable head for the past 2 hours, but he had given up after that, claiming that she was a hopeless cause. His comment had cost him a huge smack on the head.

'Stop that.' murmured Sakura absently as she scribbled something on another one of her rough papers. Syaoran stopped his action but did not let go of her braid. 'You're distracting me'

Syaoran raised a brow and tugged at her braid gently.

'Okay. I will if you can answer this...'

Sakura thankfully remembered the answer to Syaoran's question, as it was one of the most important theory for their math exam, but Syaoran still did not let go of her braids, but picked up the other one and began to tangle the two up together.

'Seriously, Syaoran. I really need to concentrate. The exams are around the corner and I really need to knock some sense into this block of wood I have for a brain!'

'You have a very cute block of wood, my dear,' Syaoran grinned as he kissed her head briefly. 'And besides, you have been staring at the book for ages. You were not really taking in anything. You need a break, Sakura. You've been studying non-stop for the past few hours and it's finally getting to you.'

Sakura grimaced. 'But-!'

'So you are going to come with me to the kitchen and fix me my dinner. No excuses.' He warned, and stood up from the couch, letting go of her hair. He grabbed her arm instead and dragged Sakura to her feet. She was trying to look at the clock and her eyes widen in disbelief at the time it displayed.

'8 o'clock? I've been here-and studying- since 2 o'clock!' she exclaimed with a wondrous expression. Syaoran laughed and nodded his head.

'Yes, Sakura. You've been studying your math for the past 6 hours, not to mention the 1 hour you spent staring at the book blankly. Do you still think you want to go on?'

Sakura grinned sheepishly at Syaoran and dragged him to the kitchen. She immediately pounced onto the refrigerator and tried to decide what to cook. Syaoran surveyed his fridge over his shoulder and glanced at the leftover chocolate cake that made him drool. _Later_, he told himself firmly, and quickly diverted his gaze to the rest of the fridge.

'Let's have…Spaghetti!' Sakura declared as she took out the bottle of tomato and mushroom sauce from his fridge. She searched the dry goods counter beside the fridge and quickly spotted the packet of spaghetti.

'Aha!' she exclaimed as she grabbed the packet. Syaoran sighed and went to take out his pots and pans. Why was it _always_ spaghetti whenever Sakura came over to cook?

---

Sakura collapsed onto the comfortable couch in Syaoran's apartment with a comfortable groan and Syaoran followed her, dragging his girlfriend into his arms. Sakura happily complied and snuggled closer to him.

'I'm stuffed.' murmured Sakura into his shirt. Syaoran chuckled lightly and smoothed down her hair. 'You're the glutton who ate the most. You were almost on the verge of licking up the pan!' Syaoran grimaced mockingly. 'Come to think of it, I think you are weighing much heavier than before.'

Sakura promptly smacked him on the arm, making him laugh.

The couple fell into comfortable silence and listened as the sound of each other's heartbeat lulled them to a deep slumber.

'Sakura?' She looked up and smiled sleepily into his eyes, tilting her head curiously. Syaoran ran his fingers down her face, trying to remember everything about her. Her beautiful auburn hair, her wide-eyed Emeralds, her beautiful lips. Especially her lips and the way it tasted and felt.

'No matter what happens, remember that I love you.' He murmured as he leaned forward to capture her lips in his. Sakura sighed into his kiss and traced his face with her fingers, making him leaned into her palm. She ran her thumb against his cheek and slowly pulled away from him. She kissed him once more and smiled into his ember-brown eyes.

'That's very sweet of you, Syaoran.' She sighed with contentment and tightened her hold on him. 'I will, and please do the same for me. Remember that I love you too, no matter what.'

They both fell asleep soon after in each others arms, the comforting heat from the fireplace warming them from the chill of the Autumn air.

---

'Yes, Jie, I'm fine here.' He insisted as he plopped down onto the couch. After Sakura had left to return home, the phone had rung on time and his sisters immediately began the usual ritual of screaming down his ear.

'So, Syaoran! Your exams are around the corner, right?' Syaoran sighed at his sister's question and nodded though they couldn't see it.

'Yes. It's starts tomorrow. The school said that the results would be out three weeks from now.' The line was silent as both parties contemplated about Syaoran's situation.

'Syaoran…' his elder sister started. Syaoran cut her off quickly.

'I know. I have my duties.' He tried telling himself that, but his heart adamantly insisted that he stay. For Sakura.

'I shall not begin a lecture, Syaoran. You _do_ know that you must do what father had left for you. It's for the good of our family and your future. You should be happy that you have something to do after you graduate. Others will be scrambling around looking for a job, and we're practically handing one to you -- on a silver plate.' Syaoran closed his eyes and massaged his suddenly throbbing temple at Fuutie's argument.

'Da jie…' he pleaded gently. 'I know. I'll return right after I get my results.' he reassured them silently. 'I'm coming home.'

But why, Syaoran thought, did home not seem like home anymore?

---

Aya was day-dreaming about Syaoran again. She seemed to be thinking about him more and more since the day she had seen Syaoran at the festival, looking absolutely _gorgeous_ in his Yukata. She sighed dreamily and shifted the books she was carrying in her arms, as she made her way to her locker to deposit -and pick up- some books for her next lesson.

In the midst of her daydream, she did not pay attention to the way in front of her, and fall over backwards as she hit into something hard. She yelped silently in pain as her back came in contact with the hard, tiled, floor of the school corridor.

'Watch where you're going!' barked someone in front of her. Aya looked up, and her eyes widened in horror as she realized who it was.

'K-Kehrin!' she stammered as she eyed the notorious bully from her class. She watched as he glared angrily at her, then curled his lips up in a smirk when he realized who it was.

'Well, well, well! If it isn't little Aya.' he taunted. Aya averted her gaze from him and deliberately ignored him. She quickly gathered up her books in a stack and quickly stood up. She stepped forward to walk away, but was immediately stopped by Kehrin and his gang.

'Aw…leaving so soon?' Aya remained silent and tried to move around him. One of his gang members blocked her way. She moved in another direction and Kehrin himself stepped in front of her.

'Excuse me, please.' she said edgily from between her teeth. Kehrin folded his arms across his chest and looked down at her. Aya resolutely stared at his chest. _If only I could burn a hole through his heart…_

'Where are you going in a hurry?' snarled Kehrin. Aya sniffed indignantly and glared into Kehrin's eyes.

'Unlike you, some of us have classes to attend.' Aya absently noted that a crowd had gathered around them, whispering and pointing.

'Well, isn't someone feeling edgy today!' He exclaimed with mock surprise. 'You haven't apologized for bumping into me yet, my dear.'

'I am NOT your dear, Kehrin.' She took a deep breath. 'I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going. _Now_, can I move?'

'Kehrin, let her go.' Ordered a voice Aya knew very well from behind her captor. Both of them glanced behind and Kehrin's gang immediately tensed up. Aya's heart started pounding quickly at the beautiful sight in front of her.

'If it isn't Li Syaoran, the rescuer.' Kehrin spat.

'Let her go, Kehrin.' Syaoran demanded quietly, glaring at him threateningly.

'Kehrin, let's go. We don't want to start a fight in the hallway.' urged one of his group members silently. Kehrin glared at him and bared his teeth.

'Shut up.' He gave one last glare at Syaoran and turned to Aya.

'You're lucky that lover boy's here, Aya. I won't let you off that easily the next time. Watch where you're going from now.' He growled. He turned to his gang and made a rough gesture.

'Let's go.'

As Kehrin and the gang disappeared around the corner, Syaoran's expression soften and he sighed a breath in relief.

'I was afraid he was really going to start a fight.' mumbled Syaoran in relief. He looked at Aya and smiled gently. 'Are you alright?' The crowd, seeing that the show was over, began to dissipate.

'Yes. Thank you.' Aya thanked him breathlessly. Syaoran was _smiling_ at her! And he's doing it again!

'It's alright. I was just passing by anyway. I'm meeting Sakura for lunch, so I'll see you around?' Aya smiled dreamily and nodded.

'Yes…'

As Syaoran walked away, Aya could not help but sigh in gratitude.

_He's so nice. Aya continued to stare in front of her dreamily. An idea formed in her mind. I should do something to repay him… she frowned slightly. But what? _

She started to walk towards her classroom absently, pondering on the idea. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks and let out a victorious cry.

'I Know! I'll bake something!' she cried suddenly, startling those around her. She flushed in embarrassment and quickly ran to her classroom, heart glowing warmly at the thought of the ember-eyed boy.

_Syaoran…_

---

Kehrin muttered curses beneath his breath as he left his gang in the canteen and stormed off to the courtyard to cool off in the chilly Autumn air. That stupid Li Syaoran! Why did he always have to interfere?

Kehrin was angry. At Syaoran and at himself. He berated himself for not watching where he was going when he bumped into Aya, and he berated himself for being so mean to Aya, but most of all, he berated his heart for racing when he saw Aya.

Aya thought that she was being discreet about it, but practically the whole school knew that the girl was infatuated with Li Syaoran. Aya was either blind, or ignorant to the fact that Li Syaoran was already smitten with his best friend, Kinomoto Sakura.

'That stupid Aya,' he muttered under her breath, 'What does she see in _him_ anyway?'

Sure, Li Syaoran was a kind and gentle person, always willing to go out of his way to help anyone in need, much less to help Aya. But didn't Aya see that he was already taken? Kehrin plopped himself under a tree and stared up at the crisp, red and brown leaves occasionally falling around him. Why did Aya have to get herself infatuated with an idiot whose heart was already taken?

_Why doesn't she get herself tangled up with someone else? Someone like ME?!_

Kehrin did not bother to chase that thought away this time. To his horror and mild delight, he had found himself liking Aya more and more. Every time Aya walked past him in the hallway, glanced at him or smile at someone else (she never smiled at him. Not once.) he would either start cursing colorfully at the way his heart was galloping in his chest, or just start a fight with her.

Aya was real. She wasn't obsessive about her own looks or how expensive her clothes was. She didn't put on excessive make up like those who threw themselves at him, and was not attention seeking. Aya, was plain and kind, sweet and gentle, but had a terrible temper when provoked.

Kehrin smiled gently at the thought of her. The temper was what made Aya the most attractive, besides her other attributes. Part of the reason Kehrin loved to irritate Aya, was to see her temper flare. Her face would be flushed and her eyes would seem to come alive by itself, and Kehrin would sometimes just stare at her beauty in the middle of a fight with her, making Aya have the opportunity to either walk away or hit him on the head. _That_ would spark another fight.

He had even been thinking about Aya again when he bumped into her, and his anger at himself for blushing slightly when he bumped into her had been unintentionally directed to the person in front of him, and it had been Aya, to his dismay. He closed his eyes tiredly and ran a hand over his face.

'I wonder if she hates me…' Kehrin snorted at that thought and glared bitterly at the leaves overhead. 'Of course she hates me. Why wouldn't she?'

He took in a gulp of the cool air to clear his head and suddenly hit his head against the tree trunk, causing more leaves to fall precariously around him.

'I hate myself…' he muttered as he dragged himself up and into the school.

---

Syaoran walked back to the classroom to get his bag to go home after seeing Sakura off for her gym practice, when Aya quietly entered his classroom and closed the door after her. He glanced up at the sudden noise in the empty classroom and his eyes shone with surprise at Aya's sudden appearance.

'Aya? What are you doing here?' He watched as the girl fidgeted nervously, her hands crossed behind her back.

'Well, erm… I just wanted to drop by to thank you for standing up for me when Kehrin was being a bastard.' Syaoran faked a shocked expression at her. 'Aya! You don't have to call him that even though he is acting like one!'

Aya laughed silently and shyly removed the wrapped package from behind her. 'I made a little something for you. I hope you like it.' Syaoran's expression soften and he accepted the gift with a grateful smile.

'You shouldn't have as you are my friend after all, and it was my duty to help you. Thank you, anyway.' He glanced curiously at the box and his spirits lifted further when he caught a whiff of it's contents.

'Is it what I think it is?' he asked excitedly. Aya laughed and nodded.

'If what you meant is chocolate, yes, it is.' Syaoran laughed happily and placed the gift on his desk.

'Thank you, Aya. Really, you shouldn't have.' Syaoran watched with amusement as Aya flushed and looked away form him.

'But I wanted to. Because…' Syaoran lifted an eyebrow at her hesitation and tilted his head to one side.

'What is it, Aya?'

'Syaoran…I…I…I like you. I really like you a lot!'

The silence between them was deafening, and Aya felt her heart sink when Syaoran remained silent. _Why did I have to do that? I might have just spoiled our friendship!_

She was thoroughly shocked from head to toe when she felt him embrace her.

'S-Syaoran!' She gave a strangled cry. Did Syaoran like her the way she liked him?

Her heart told her no.

With a pang in stomach and tears welling up in her eyes, she realized that his hug was not one a lover would give. His embrace was warm and friendly. His embrace, was _brotherly_. Aya suppressed her tears as Syaoran finally let go of her, gazing gently into her eyes. Syaoran did not need to say more. Aya got the message. He only loved her as a brother would love her sister.

'I really like you a lot too, Aya. You're a wonderful friend to me.' He smile gently at her. 'It's Sakura that I love, Aya.' His expression turned sad, however. Aya was greatly surprised. Whenever Syaoran mentioned Sakura, his eyes would always be warm, but this time, it held regret and sorrow.

'Syaoran…is something bothering you?' she asked meekly. Syaoran turned to face her with surprise evident in his face.

'What?'

Aya let out a weak smile and sighed sadly. 'I'm sorry if I'm being bossy, but you're usually smiling or glowing whenever you mention Sakura. It's funny that you are sad today when you mention her.'

Syaoran gave her a small smile and turned to face the window. Aya stood beside him, both of them sharing the view.

'I'm going back to China soon, Aya.' he said quietly. Her head snapped to him in surprise.

'What?! But…but what about-'

'_That_'_s_ what I'm worried about.' Syaoran interjected. With a growl of frustration, he leaned his head against the cold window panel. Aya was still trying to absorb the fact. Syaoran was leaving Japan!

'You'll be back…right?' Aya looked pleadingly at him. Syaoran looked into Aya's eyes regretfully and shook his head.

'No…' he muttered. When he suddenly banged his head against the window panel, she jumped up in shock and stared at Syaoran as he proceeded to hit himself against the window senseless.

'I shouldn't have told Sakura how I felt.' He told her in between hits. 'How am I going to break the news to her without breaking her heart?'

Aya looked sharply at Syaoran.

'You _haven't_ told her that you're leaving yet?' she cried indignantly. Syaoran mutely shook his head. Aya placed a hand on his shoulders.

'Syaoran. You must tell her soon!' Syaoran was silent.

'I can't, Aya. I'm afraid.' he whispered after awhile. Aya was lost for words and just stared at Syaoran. 'I don't want her to cry because of me.'

Aya watched helplessly as Syaoran looked at Aya with his eyes full of pain.

'I don't want her to wait uselessly for me when I'm in China.'

'But-!'

'I'm not coming back, Aya. I'm going back to China, _permanently_. I have to oblige my family and take over a bloody company!'

Aya was silent for awhile. Syaoran was so brave and strong and kind. So giving and generous. But he was such an idiot sometimes.

'Syaoran,' she waited until he faced her. 'I think it's for Sakura to decide if she wants to wait for you.'

Syaoran did not answer, but turned to the view beyond the window.

---

Aya walked out of the classroom and closed the door behind her silently, leaving Syaoran to stay in there with his own thoughts. She sighed heavily and walked back to her classroom.

Her heart hurt, her head hurt, her body hurt.

Aya knew that Syaoran did not like her the way she did - the way she _used_ to, but even after the realization that she only had a small crush of Syaoran that was actually like loving a sibling, her heart was empty.

She used to keep it full with thoughts of Syaoran, but now, she was still trying to get used to the emptiness, and it definitely was not easy. Her heart longed for the warmth and fullness it once had, but Aya felt deprived.

She walked wearily to her desk and slid down into the chair, head immediately falling on her folded arms in front. She felt physically and emotionally exhausted, and a part of her felt cheated: cheated that what she had thought was her true love, was nothing more than a stupid infatuation.

Her heart hurt, her head hurt, her body hurt.

Aya didn't want to go home yet. She just wanted to stay where she was and rest until she regained enough energy to return.

---

Kehrin was startled when the door to the classroom opened suddenly and a very weary looking Aya trotted in looking absolutely dejected. He just stared at her and waiting for her to notice him.

She didn't. She _never_ noticed him until he pissed her off.

He watched Aya as his concern grew by the second as she dragged herself to her desk and collapsed on it. She was so still that Aya almost convinced Kehrin that she was dead until she moaned slightly.

Kehrin frowned and approached her silently.

'What is little miss perfect doing in school at this time?' he asked with a cool voice. At least he _hoped_ that it was cool. His concern for the girl was growing with every minute. He watched at Aya twitched slightly at his voice.

'Kehrin?' she wondered, her face still buried in her arms. Kehrin raised an eyebrow.

'What?'

'Please go away. I've no mood to keep you amused by fighting with you.'

Kehrin gaped at her. _Now_ he was truly concerned. He crouched down beside her desk and prodded her gently.

'Hey, are you okay? You want me to bring you home?' he asked gently.

That made Aya look up and Kehrin suppressed a wince when he saw her haggard expression. 'Are you being concerned for me?' she asked, amusement in her tone. Kehrin scowled slightly at her and she cracked a grin at him.

Kehrin blinked in surprise. Aya was _grinning_ at him? He was seriously concerned for her mentality.

'O-kay. Now you've got me freaked. You're _grinning_ at me?'

Aya hid her face in her arms again and heaved an exhausted sigh.

'I…just need to rest. I'm fine. Really.'

Kehrin was not impressed. Just then, he realized that the nice package that was on Aya's class today was gone.

'Hey, where's the nice package on your desk just now?' he asked curiously. She mumbled something that he didn't catch.

'What?' he strained his ears to hear.

'Syaoran.'

Apprehension dawned in his mind, and he tried to push away the despair that was growing in his heart.

'You went to tell him about your feelings for him?' he asked gently.

That made Aya's head snap up as she glared at him.

'How did you know?' Kehrin cracked a small grin, trying to suppress the urge to crumple his face in despair. So she _did_ went to confess…

'I guess as much. For your information, everyone in the school knows about your crush on Syaoran, you know.' Kehrin watched as Aya's eyes widened in realization.

'WHAT?!' Kehrin nodded to confirm her thoughts. Aya grimaced at him.

'Was I _that_ transparent?'

Kehrin nodded again. Aya sighed and rested her chin on her folded hands, staring at nothing in particular ahead of her. Kehrin grabbed a chair from the next desk and sat down beside her.

'What are you still doing in school anyway?' she asked curiously, casting a side glance at him. Kehrin leaned back in his chair and folded his arms in front of him. He carelessly propped his leg on her table, making Aya lean back and smack his leg off her desk in disgust.

'Get your stinky shoes off my desk, you idiot!'

'Welcome back, Aya.' he grinned roguishly at her. She just glared at him when he chased her legs away under her desk as he stretched out his legs. Aya was not going to lose to an idiot like him, and stubbornly placed her legs above his. Kehrin glared at her and placed one leg above theirs, and Aya placed her leg above his and grinned at him in victory.

Kehrin snarled at her, relieved that she was finally recovering from her moodiness ('She is smiling at me!' Kehrin thought happily.) He secretly enjoyed the way his leg was tangled with hers, but refrained from voicing his thoughts out loud, in fear of being branded a huge pervert by the girl he liked. Thankfully, Aya did not make any complaint about the position of their legs and leaned back in her chair carelessly like him.

'I stayed back for my club.' he told her. Aya blinked owlishly at him and quickly realized that he was answering her previous question. She grinned at him again, and Kehrin had to remind himself to breath.

'It's a wonder that a school bully like you is so devoted to his club and studies.' she voiced her thoughts aloud. Kehrin shrugged.

'I and not so dumb as to neglect my studies just to keep up my image. It's better being intimidating _and_ a bully at the same time.'

Aya stared at him incredulously.

'You are the weirdest school bully I have ever came across.' Kehrin just nodded his head in acknowledgement.

'Thank you.'

A comfortable silence passed between them for awhile as they both averted their gaze to the view outside. The autumn leaves were falling randomly onto the sidewalk beside the school, and students stayed back to clear the courtyard. Kehrin absently noted that it was his turn to clear the courtyard tomorrow, and it was with Aya.

Yes!

'I told Syaoran that I liked him today.' Kehrin glanced at Aya, slightly surprised that she was spilling her gut to him. He remained silent and turned his gaze back to the view outside.

'He told me that he liked me…only as a sister.' Kehrin did not know what to say.

'I'm sorry.' he attempted. Aya turned and raised an eyebrow at him in surprise. She quickly glanced at her watch.

'On the 27th of September, 2004, Takashi Kehrin apologized to me for the first time.' She took on a thoughtful expression. 'Now _that's_ history.'

Kehrin gave her and unfriendly stare that made her laugh. _I'll never ever get used to her laughter. It's too…unique and special._

'He told me that he liked- loved Sakura.' she continued, looking at him in slight wonder. 'He even hugged me.' Her voice broke slightly and Kehrin was surprised to see her eyes quickly fill up with tears and spilling down her face.

'I know that if I cried in front of him, Syaoran would be sad to see me cry. But now…I just can't help it.' Kehrin helplessly stared at Aya. How do you comfort a girl when she was crying. _Where is Syaoran when you need him?_ Kehrin thought furiously. Syaoran had four sisters. He should know how to comfort a crying girl!

Kehrin was totally at loss with what to do. Half of him wanted to run out of the classroom, screaming with confusion, and the other half of him wanted to go to Aya and pull her into his arms. _What on Earth-?_ he thought incredulously. _Where did _that_ come from?_

Aya suddenly let out and embarrassed laugh and swiped at her tears furiously. 'I'm sorry. It's silly for me to cry over such a small thing.' She let out a bitter laugh. 'I was only infatuated with him after all.' Kehrin frowned.

'Don't say that.' Aya looked up at him, thoroughly surprised. 'That's a stupid thing to say.' Kehrin felt like it was so natural for him to untangle his legs from hers, and go over to Aya.

He pulled a very shocked Aya into his embrace.

'Infatuation or not, it's still an important feeling for you.' he told her calmly, though his insides were screaming at him. 'You've been hurt, and it's okay to cry sometimes when that happens.'

He tried to calm his overworked nerves when he felt her relax, however slightly, against him and lean her forehead on his shoulders.

'You are,' she let out in a chocked voice laced with tears. 'the weirdest person I've ever came across.' Kehrin absently felt the shoulder of his school blouse dampening.

'One minute, you're shouting biting comments at me, and the next, you're being Mr. Hunky and Comforting guy. You are definitely weird.' Kehrin's eyes widened as he felt Aya's hands rest on his chest, neither bring him closer or pushing him away. _She thinks that I'm hunky?_

'Well,' he joked with a strained voice. 'My mother always told me that I was the weirdest person alive with two outrages split personalities.'

'Kehrin?'

'Hmm?' Aya grabbed the collar of Kehrin's blouse tightly as she leaned more heavily into his tightening embrace.

'I'm going to start bawling in your blouse if you don't shut up soon.'

Kehrin closed his eyes and ran a hand up her spine, resting it comfortingly on the back of her head.

'Please do,' he whispered.

Kehrin watched the autumn leaves fall as Aya cried heavily in his arms.

---

The exams passed too quickly for Syaoran's liking as the day of the results grew near. Other students were anticipating eagerly for the news of how they fared during their graduation exam papers, but Syaoran was dreading the day.

He was leaving immediately after he collected his results. He was not staying for the formal graduation ceremony.

'The company is at the brink of collapse,' Fuutie explained to him urgently over the phone the night before. Syaoran frowned worriedly.

'Then why don't you take over my position for the moment?'

'I can't, Syaoran.' She groaned. 'You're the only one who can. Only the _Male_ heir to the Li's can, and you know that.' Syaoran raised a hand to his temples and massaged them wearily, silently cursing the rule his father had set.

'Then by the order of the Male heir of the Li's, I command the eldest Daughter to take over the company until I return.' He barked in irritation. He heard his sister gasp slightly, apparently offended. He sighed apologetically.

'I'm sorry, Da Jie. I'm just…tired. Please take over the company for now?' he asked pleadingly. His sister sighed.

'I understand, Syaoran. It's a burden for you to take over the company. I shall take your position, but only until your return. You get me, young man?'

Syaoran had agreed and put down the phone. Everything was already arranged and prepared. The tickets were booked, most of his things were packed, transport was arranged, and his apartment was already up for sale.

The only thing left was to tell Sakura.

He had been fretting over the issue since his sister had called to demand for him to return immediately. He still haven't found the courage to tell his girlfriend yet. Like he had told Aya a few days before, he was terrified to make Sakura sad. He was afraid that Sakura would do something foolish like wait for him to return to Japan, though Syaoran knew that he would not be. He did not want her to waste the next decade of her life waiting for him, and missing out of all the things that she could have.

Sakura was too special to him, and Syaoran knew that she deserved nothing more than happiness and love: someone who would be there by her side and share her joy and woes with.

Syaoran could not do that while he was ten thousand miles away.

Syaoran closed his eyes and leaned back against the sofa in his apartment.

He was not going to tell Sakura. When he got his results, he was going straight to the airport, never looking back.

It was better for Sakura to hate him for leaving her in the lurch, then find herself someone more worthy of the beautiful angle she was, then be sad and wait for him when he was never going to return.

One week later, Syaoran was on the plane on his way to Hong Kong with a heavy heart, with Aya's words echoing in his mind.

'_I think it's for Sakura to decide if she wants to wait for you.'_

'But I don't want her to wait for me if she decides to.' he whispered to himself as the plane took him further and further away from his one and only true love.

----

A/n: I'm kind of worried over the spelling/grammar errors and plot loopholes. Please review and tell me if you spot any!

And of course, please tell me what you think of this chapter. Thank you.


	4. Winter : Kinship

**Love for All Seasons**

**A Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfiction**

**By Wallpaper**

**Season 4: Winter**

The town of Tomoeda was increasingly getting colder as the final season of the year approached quietly. The trees were now almost bare, and the grounds and road were littered with a variety of red and orange. The skies were gloomy and the sun hid behind the cover of the gray clouds, only letting weak rays of sunshine reach the town folks.

Kinomoto Touya landed at the Japan International Airport and took a deep gulp of the crisp air the rest of the remaining autumn left to offer. He quickly collected his luggage and exited the arrival hall with Yukito, his anticipation to see his sister growing with each minute.

'Touya!' called Yukito as he struggled to catch up with his boyfriend. 'Slow down, you idiot, she's not going anywhere.' Touya glared at him and grudgingly stopped to wait for Yukito, who caught up quickly.

'I know that.' he growled. Yukito crossed his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow at him. Looking into Touya's eyes, Yukito frowned when he found something.

'Tou-ya,' he murmured softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. 'Is something troubling you?' Touya let out a sound of annoyance and frustration, running his fingers through his hair.

'It's nothing much, I think I'm just being paranoid, but...' He glanced at Yukito worriedly. 'I have a feeling Sakura's in trouble.'

Yukito, sensing Touya's distress and concern of his sister, quickly picked up their luggage and took his boyfriend's hands in his. Smiling at him, Yukito tugged gently at Touya's hands.

'Then let's get home quickly.'

---

As the taxi drew nearer and nearer to his house, Touya grew more and more nervous. The feeling of unease had been bugging him since he had reached the Japan airport, and it was growing with every second. He felt Yukito squeeze his hand comfortingly, and smiled weakly at him.

'Don't worry so much,' Yukito murmured softly. 'Everything will be alright.' Touya sighed and leaned back into the Taxi seat.

'I hope that you're right. I really hope that you're right.'

Touya jumped out of the Taxi as soon as he reached the Kinomoto Residence and ran up to the front door, leaving Yukito to pay the Taxi Driver. He searched his pocket for his house keys and pressed the doorbell at the same time.

He finally found his bunch of keys and scrambled to find the right key, uneasiness growing by the second. Sakura wasn't answering the door. He tried the doorbell again as he continued to search.

'Kinomoto Sakura.' he bellowed as he felt his uneasiness grow into fear. He sighed in slight relief when he finally found the right key and quickly opened the door.

'Sakura?' he tried again as he quickly rid his feet of his shoes.

There was no answer.

Touya tried to calm down and took deep breaths, ignoring the nagging feeling in his mind, telling him that his sister was in trouble.

'Sakura, please answer?' he pleaded as he walked around the house in search for his sister. He was afraid. Where was his little sister? Her clothes were still in her room, her wallet too, and so was her phone. Touya groaned slightly and glared at the phone. Why didn't that stupid girl bring it with her?

There was still no Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura was not to be found anywhere in the house. Touya longed desperately to see his sister appear in front of his eyes and run into his arms, smiling her usual smile. He wanted to see her and call her a monster, and laugh at her mockingly when he managed to escape from her feet stomping heavily on his.

He shuffled back into the living room, a feeling of dread settling heavy in his heart. His brotherly instincts had been right. Sakura _was_ in trouble. Had she been abducted? Had she met with an accident? Was she safe? Where was the ransom note if she was abducted?

Suddenly, the front door to his house opened and his head snapped towards it eagerly.

'Sakura?' Touya called out hopefully, praying hard that it was his sister.

He finally snapped when he saw Yukito instead of his sister.

---

When Yukito closed the door behind him, he was shocked to find tears of anguish in Touya's frightened eyes.

'Oh my…Touya.' Yukito hurried to his side and quickly pulled the distraught man into his arms. 'Shh…Touya, calm down!' He urged as Touya struggled to move out of Yukito's embrace.

'Let me go! I have to go find Sakura.' he insisted as he fought against Yukito's hold. Yukito tightened his grip on him and pulled Touya closer to him, his heart ripping with pain to see his boyfriend hurt. Touya grabbed Yukito's shirt collar suddenly and buried his face into his shoulder, trying to hold back his tears.

'I can't find her, Yukito. I _knew_ something was wrong!'

'Calm down, Touya. You can't think properly like that.' Touya refused to be calmed down and hugged Yukito tightly, borrowing his strength. Yukito murmured soft words of comfort to Touya, rocking his gently at the same time.

'I can't find her.' Touya told Yukito in a chocked voice. He pulled away and looked anxiously into Yukito's eyes. 'I cannot find Sakura anywhere. S-she's not in the kitchen, and not the living room, the balcony's empty, her room's empty, _she's not here, _Yuki! I have to find her.'

Yukito smoothed Touya's hair comfortingly. 'Just calm down and think, Touya. Have you tried calling Syaoran? She could be out with him.' Touya abruptly fell silent and stared at a spot over Yukito's shoulder.

'Why would she be with that Gaki?' he retorted stubbornly. Yukito sighed in relief. There was still hope! He pulled Touya to the phone and handed the receiver to him. 'Call him and _ask_, you silly man.' he chided. Touya glared at his boyfriend and snatched the receiver away, turning away from him as he punched in Syaoran's number. He was feeling very silly now, and he was not going to let his boyfriend know that. The big, brave and fearless Touya, crying in front of Yukito like that, he scoffed. Not fearless, he quickly amended. He had his own fears, and loosing his beloved sister was one of them.

Touya tapped his foot impatiently as the dial tone buzzed irritatingly in his ear, and he willed Syaoran to pick up.

'Hello?' greeted an unfamiliar feminine voice when the buzzing was interrupted abruptly.

'Where's Syaoran?' He barked rudely. Touya could almost feel Yukito frowning at him disapprovingly from behind, but he ignored it.

'Mr. Li is currently in a meeting right now, could I take a mistake?' the woman told him with a stern tone, apparently offended at the way Touya had barked at her.

Touya frowned. _Meeting_? And even more curiously, _Mr. Li_?

'What the hell is he doing in a meeting? Get him to a phone now. This is important.'

'And so is the meeting Mr. Li's attending right now. I can take down your message now, and I assure you that he will get back to you first thing _after _his meeting ends.'

Touya's anger flared brightly.

'GET-HIM-TO-THE-PHONE-NOW. THIS IS CONCERNING LIFE AND DEATH, AND BY THE TIME HIS BLOODY MEETING FINISHES, MY SISTER WILL BE _DEAD._'

'Sir!' the woman cried anxiously. 'I-'

'What's going on?' asked a familiar man's voice in the background. Touya growled. He had finally found his prey.

'GET LI SYAORAN TO THE PHONE _NOW_!!!' he yelled to the woman.

'What the-' the man in the background quickly took over the receiver after a slight fumble.

'This is Li Syaoran here.' He barked. 'What is the-'

'_LI SYAORAN, YOU _WILL_ TELL ME THE LOCATION OF MY SISTER _RIGHT NOW_!!!'_

'K-Kinomoto-kun!' Syaoran exclaimed in surprise. 'What happened to Sakura?'

'What do you mean 'what happened to Sakura'? Where did you take her to, you Gaki?!'

'She's not with me, you idiot!' shouted Syaoran. 'Isn't she at home?'

'Apparently not! If she were, I wouldn't be calling you now! Where is she?' Cried Touya. His uneasiness resurfaced and he raised a hand to his temple wearily as he waited for Syaoran's reply. 'Syaoran!' he barked when there was no sound.

'I don't know, Touya. I'm not in Japan.' the boy said quietly. Touya froze.

'What?!'

'I'm not in Japan.' Syaoran repeated with a frustrated sigh. Touya now had another reason to be afraid. If Sakura was not with Syaoran, where was she?

'You were supposed to take care of her! Where the hell are you now?' he asked incredulously.

'I'm in China, taking care of my father's company. What happened, Touya? What happened to Sakura?' Syaoran asked worriedly.

'I don't know,' Touya whispered tiredly, slumping against the wall. 'I don't know. You idiot, you were supposed to take care of her.' His voice broke as he felt his eyes moisten again. Touya was truly scared now, as from Syaoran's tone of voice, so was he.

'I know, but I had to go home.' Syaoran said in a calmer voice. He sighed in frustration and Touya could almost envision him running his fingers through his already-messy brown hair. Touya did not struggle when Yukito gently pried the phone away from his fingers and instead, slid down helplessly onto the floor.

'Syaoran? This is Yukito here.'

'Yukito-san, what happened to Sakura?' Yukito sighed and looked down at his boyfriend.

'She's missing, Syaoran, and Touya's sick with worry. Do you have any idea where she will be?'

---

Touya swerved his bicycle to a stop as he reached the Tsukimine Shrine. Syaoran had anxiously told them to search Sakura and his favorite haunts, like the Penguin playground and the Tsukimine Shrine. Yuki had gone to the Playground while Touya searched at the Shrine.

He quickly parked his bicycle and ran into the Shrine. 'Sakura!' he called out into the empty space. 'Sakura! Are you here? Answer me, please!'

With no answer, Touya did not give up and continued to search. She was not behind the Sakura tree, not inside the temple, not at the fortune teller's booth. Where on earth was she?

'Touya?' He quickly swerved around to find a familiar woman with red hair clad in white Miko robes.

'K-Kaho?' Touya tried incredulously. He was answered with a bright smile from the woman. 'You're back from overseas already?'

'Yes, I am.' His ex-girlfriend nodded with another smile. It turned into a concerned frown. 'I heard you calling for a Sakura. Are you looking for your sister?' Touya nodded furiously.

'Yes, she's gone missing. Have you seen her?' he asked anxiously. His disappointment grew when the young priestess shook her head.

'Have you tried the lake at the back of the Shrine?' she suggested. Touya's eyes lit up.

'Do you think she's there?' The young woman smiled again.

'You'll never know until you try.' Touya gave her a wide grin and instinctively gave her a peck on the cheek.

'Thank you so much.'

Mizuki Kaho watched as he ex-boyfriend ran off to find her missing sister. It had been so long since they broke up because their relationship was not working out the way they wanted it to. She smiled gently after him. Kinomoto Sakura was lucky to have a brother like him, though. He did not like to show it, but he was very protective over those he cared, and very affectionate at times.

'Good Luck!' she called after him, and Touya hazardously waved a hand in thanks.

---

Kinomoto Sakura was distraught, angry, and sad, take your pick. Despair ruled her world for the moment, and she was reveling in it. She was bitter, irritated, sad, angry, feeling pathetic, and she did not think she could go on. At the place where she had shared with Syaoran, _their_ place. She was tired, very tired.

Countless nights where she stayed up thinking about him, whether he was safe, whether he was thinking of her, searching for him, watching out of her window for him.

Still no Syaoran.

Then Aya had came along and told her that Syaoran had left for China, without a goodbye. Nothing. His apartment was sold, his graduation certificate taken. Sakura had to face her own graduation ceremony alone. At first, she had Syaoran. But even he had left her to graduate alone.

At that point of time, she could only think of one person she could turn to.

Touya. Her beloved brother. The only person left who could understand, the only one who could save her from this misery, comfort her, chase away the demons, chase away the monsters, chase away sadness, and be the sunshine.

But he was also not there.

No one was there.

No one except Sakura.

She was tired. Really tired.

She closed her eyes and tried to shut out those depressing thoughts. She had to be strong, she had forced back her tears and moved forward, bracing herself from the onslaught of emotions, placed all her memories under lock and key. But the place where Syaoran had showed her his Capulet star, told her he loved her, and kissed her for the first time. Those memories struggled against the locked door and lingered in her mind, leaving a bittersweet aftertaste.

Sakura wanted her brother badly.

When she saw him approach her, she ran into his arms and finally let out all her pent up anguish in an onslaught of tears.

---

Li Fuutie, the eldest offspring of the Li family, was a very observant young woman, thank you very much. She was smart and devious, and no detail of anything would escape her eyes. That quality of hers made her the invaluable advisor of the current head of the Li cooperation, also known as her baby brother, Li Syaoran.

Li Fuutie was very observant, especially when a matter was concerning her siblings. After her parent's death, the Li household was managed by her, and nothing could escape her eyes and ears. From the undercooked meat and the break ups over the phone her younger sisters experienced. Li Fuutie knew everything.

Like his father, Li Syaoran was to take over the company after his sire dies. Being the only son of the Li family, the position of CEO of the Li cooperation was willed by their father to be passed down to him after the elder Li died.

Their father's death, Li Fuutie noticed sadly, came all too soon.

Li Syaoran, Li Fuutie noticed, was not happy in China. Her baby brother was not happy at home in China. Fuutie understood that it was not the company of his sisters that bothered him. It was the fact that someone was missing in his life.

Li Fuutie knew, because of a particularly interesting phone call her baby brother had received in the middle of an important meeting, concerning a very worried brother, his boyfriend and Kinomoto Sakura, Syaoran's best friend.

Well, Fuutie thought wryly as she sipped her tea, a very _dear_ best friend.

Of course that particular fact that her dear Syaoran loved the adorable Sakura could not escape from Li Fuutie's eyes. In fact, Fuutie was _overjoyed_ that Syaoran had finally found someone he liked.

But as the most observant and practical person, Li Fuutie also realized that Syaoran had to leave Sakura in Japan while he stayed in China to attend to his duties as the CEO of the Li Cooperation. Fuutie had also assumed that the ever noble Li Syaoran had left darling Sakura at Japan, wondering where the hell he was, and came back to China quietly.

From the sadness and regret she saw in Syaoran's eyes whenever he thought she was not looking, Li Fuutie was proud to say that her detective skills were top notch.

Li Fuutie watched as the subject of her thoughts glared at the Li residence's phone, willing it to ring. When it finally did, Syaoran all but pounced on it.

'Hello? Yukito-san! How's Sakura? Did you find her?'

From the flood of relief dominating his face, Fuutie again assumed that Sakura was found, and was missing previously. She watched as Syaoran continued to shoot question at the other party on the phone about Sakura's welfare and where she was found, and Fuutie watched her brother thoughtfully.

She was not ashamed to admit that she had been coveting after Syaoran's position since she could remember, but was always held back because of her father's stupid rule that only the eldest male of the Li's offspring could take over.

Fuutie thought for a moment that if their father found out that a woman had taken over the company, he would turn in his grave.

Ah well, she shrugged, he would turn in his grave, and probably find a more comfortable spot than that stiff and straight position dead people usually took.

Fuutie gazed at her brother and her expression turned somber when she realized what was at stake.

_But I'm more concerned about Syaoran's welfare, and that matters to me more than anything else._

Li Syaoran, whether he liked it or not, was going back to Japan, and Li Fuutie, was to overthrow him as the CEO of the Li cooperation and happily take over his duties.

Her father could roll in his grave a million times, but as much as she loved that old bat, he just had too much of a prejudice against females.

---

After chucking a very confused (but delightfully surprised) brother on a plane traveling towards Japan, the four sisters of the Li family stood by the viewer's hall in the airport and watched as their brother made his way to where he truly wanted to be.

On the plane that they were watching fly off, Li Syaoran leaned his head against the window pane and watched as the scenery around him start to shift, and then pick up speed. He braced himself instinctively as the plane started to rise vertically, and quickly redirected his thoughts to distract the ridiculous motion that the plane would suddenly stop mid-air and crash into a nameless ocean.

He was utterly shocked when Li Fuutie had barged into his room suddenly the night before, took out his traveling bag which he had chucked into his cupboard and began stuffing his clothes into it.

'What on earth-'

'You are going back to Japan.' his elder sister had declared.

Syaoran stared at her in disbelief.

'You're crazy.'

'Not really. Just passionate about my baby brother's happiness.'

Syaoran had been in the middle of typing a report in his room and was not making much progress as in between random lines, he would type out _her_ name and had to delete it hastily every time his train of thoughts derailed. He was jerked back to reality harshly at the gracious entrance of his beloved Elder sister, and was then confused, bewildered, and in layman's terms, Shocked.

He could not help also feeling a little glimmer of hope shimmer slightly at the prospect of possibly seeing Sakura again.

Oh yes, Sakura. He might (MIGHT) be seeing Sakura again. Syaoran hastily pushed away the track of thoughts and quickly reverted to the sensible one.

'What are you doing?' he had demanded. His sister had faced him with an exasperated expression.

'Saving your love life?'

'WHAT?!"

The next day, all four of his sisters had bullied him to the airport and literally shoved him into the plane, reminding him that he still had to call back home every two days, and telling him that Fuutie had officially overthrown him as the CEO of Li Cooperation.

On the plane, Syaoran was of two minds. It was either he pulled out his hair in frustration/confusion, or start laughing aloud manically, getting himself kicked out of the plane under the excuse of being 'mentally unsound'.

Well, how does a man react when he finds out that he was finally free of any restrictions and could now pursue his true happiness freely?

It then struck him. He was not at all free from _all_ restrictions.

There was Touya.

And then there was Sakura herself.

Syaoran did not tear his hair in frustration/confusion, or start laughing aloud manically. Instead, Syaoran sighed and leaned back into his seat.

Touya was an idiot, and idiots he could handle. But a female at the peak of puberty, and whom he had ditched in Japan without as much as a goodbye…

Syaoran fervently prayed that he could get out of it all in one piece.

---

The weather in Tomoeda grew colder, and the skies darken to a dusty gray as the first snow of winter threatened to fall. Everything was all prepared: Dinner was done, the house was cleaned, and the laundry was dry and folded.

Kinomoto Touya was in his room with his boyfriend and Kinomoto Sakura was in the kitchen staring blankly at the kitchen wall, thinking. The first snow was arriving soon. She could take her chances and run to the penguin park to see if Syaoran remembered about their promise and came back, or stubbornly stay in the kitchen and star and the wall.

Time was ticking and the snow would fall any moment. The significant first snow.

It was said that in Korea, Lovers would meet each other during the first snow fall of the season at an affixed place, and declare their love for each other. Even though Syaoran and she did not have the intention in mind, they still made the promise to meet every year at the penguin park during the first snow fall of winter, to go to the winter festival once held yearly at the shrine.

Sakura wondered if Syaoran remembered about their promise.

She steeled herself and stuck herself onto her seat. Syaoran was all the way in China. Why would he be coming all the way to Japan just to keep to a silly promise?

Kinomoto Sakura decided to stay in her kitchen and stare at the wall, and no one could change her mind.

---

She wrapped her cloak tightly around herself and shut the door silently behind her. Sakura did not want to wake her brother up, and give him the chance to realize that she was about to do one of the most stupid things in her life: hoping to meet a person who was actually a thousand miles away from where she was.

She was immediately greeted by a cold blast of wind as she stepped out into the street, and slowly made her way to the park. She welcomed the cold. It numbed out her anxiety, her stress and made her too cold physically to think. Sakura continued to walk on, trying to block out her thoughts. Sakura had decided. If Syaoran was not there, she would put him behind her forever, and not think about him ever again.

One part of her was resigned that he would not be there, but another part of her was still hopeful. What if he were really there?

She did not dare to go there. Not yet.

The penguin slide in the park loomed heavily in front of her, and Sakura closed her eyes to calm her racing heat. She took in the sharp cold air and it cleared her mind. She opened her eyes slowly, and looked on ahead, not daring to look around.

Just then, she felt something cold and wet touch her nose. She looked up.

The dark clouds were dusting the white snow onto the earth, and it fell prettily all around her. Sakura steeled herself.

It was time.

She closed her eyes briefly again and quickly darted her eyes around the park. The white snow fell onto the empty spaces around her.

No Syaoran.

Sakura looked around again, this time slowly.

She felt her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach, and had the sudden urge to cry again. Her knees felt weak and Sakura closed her eyes again, this time to hold back her tears. A soft whimper tore from her throat and Sakura slowly sank onto her knees.

Syaoran _had_ forgotten.

He was really gone.

Sakura held her stomach where her heart felt like it was and bent over from the pain that surged through her body. Tears had escaped from her eyes now and were flowing down her face freely.

Sakura cried silently into the night, and felt totally helpless.

She did not make a noise. Sakura did not want to give up. She did not want to give Syaoran up. All her life, she had been giving up her happiness for other people's sake, but she could not do it any more. She did not want to let go. She longed for Syaoran to appear before her eyes. She wanted him to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything was alright. It did not matter if he was lying, but she wanted him there. She wanted him to be with her.

She wanted to see the beauty of the snow that was falling around her.

Sakura opened her eyes and let out a soft wail. She did not want Syaoran. She _needed_ Syaoran. She loved him, and he betrayed her like he did. But she still loved him. She had tried to let go, but it did not work. Everything reminded her of him.

Sakura did not want to be as dependent on Syaoran as she was, but she needed to know. Did Syaoran truly love her? If he did not, Sakura wanted to hear it from his lips.

Then, probably, she would finally learn to let go.

She wanted to see him, badly.

---

Syaoran ran to the Penguin Park frantically as the first snow of the season fell around him. He prayed hard that he was not too late. He could have had been at the park earlier, but his flight was delayed and there was a massive traffic jam at the airport.

His hair was askew, his tie was left in the car, his shirt was unbuttoned, and his sleeves were rolled up. Syaoran was very afraid. What would he do when he saw her? What would he do if she were not there?

Syaoran seriously did not know.

As he ran, he felt his heartbeat increase steadily as he neared the park. Was she there waiting for him? Had she remembered their promise and came to wait for him? Why would she come? Syaoran was supposedly a thousand miles away from her. Why would she still be at the park?

Syaoran continued to run.

At first glance, he thought that no one was there and held back a yell of frustration as he turned to make his way to her house, but then a lone figure crouching over as if in pain a few meters away, caught his eyes.

The honey brown hair, the soft voice that was sobbing, the pure white snow falling around her.

'Sakura…' He breathed. He saw the figure stiffen and look up ahead of her. He slowly approached her and collapsed beside her from both relief and exhaustion. When she finally turned to look at him, Syaoran held back an urge to cry. He had not realized how much he missed her. He wanted to hold her, but he was afraid; afraid that she might reject him.

He watched as she took in his appearances. His lips were blue from the cold, and he was shaking uncontrollably. His eyes were sparkling from his unshed tears and his breath was coming out in unsteady gasps.

'S- Syaoran…' Her eyes started to glaze over from the tears again. 'Is that you?'

Syaoran nodded his head quickly. 'Yes…' When Sakura finally registered his words, her eyes lit up momentarily but then she remembered something.

'You hurt me.' She bit out painfully. Syaoran felt his heart clench and balled his hands into a fist.

'I know and I'm sorry. Sakura, I'm really, really sorry. I didn't want to do it. I thought I was doing it for your own good. I didn't want to see you hurt.' He whispered. Sakura just stared at him and Syaoran bit his bottom lip.

'Sakura…' he tried again. 'I love you. I'm sorry I hurt you, and I swear that I will never, ever, do that again. Please, don't shut me out like that.' He pleaded. When Sakura raised her hands to his cheeks, Syaoran shivered slightly from the chill and placed his own over hers.

'Don't cry…' Sakura whispered. Syaoran blinked in surprise and felt Sakura swipe away the tear that ran from his eyes. He did not realize that he was crying.

'Please forgive me…' Syaoran closed his eyes and leaned into her palm heavily, shoulders shaking slightly from his tears.

When Sakura launched herself into his arms, he fell back into the snow in surprise and held on to her tightly.

The couple cried in each others arms as the snow fell around them, and both of them realized the beauty of the snow.

The snow graced the night, gently blessing the two reunited lovers under its blanket of white.

_I'll be the rain in your summer  
The chill in your fall  
I'll be what you want, anything at all  
I got a love for all seasons  
A love for all times  
I'll be the fire in your winter  
The sun in your spring  
I'll do what you want, give you everything  
I got a love for all seasons  
A love for all time  
__  
-Love for all Seasons; Christina Aguilera_

* * *

A/N: I am terribly sorry that I couldn't get this out earlier, but seeing that it is only the 6th day of Christmas, HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY 2005!

I want to thank all my reviewers for all their valuable feedback, and i hope that this fanfiction had met to your liking. Please know that I am truly gratefull for all of you, and THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Please tell me what you thought of this chapter!


End file.
